Eyeglasses
Eyeglasses or spectacles are a pair of lenses worn in a frame in front of the face, normally used for vision correction or eye protection. A single lens called a monocle may be worn over one eye as a sort of fashion statement. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, four Smurf characters wear eyeglasses: Brainy, Narrator, Grandpa Smurf, and Nanny. In the Smurfs cartoon show, Brainy's glasses are made from special sleeping sand that comes from the Sandman, who lives in the Land Of Nod. In the comic books, Showoff Smurf wears glasses with amber lenses, and in The Smurfs 2, Smooth Smurf wears sunglasses. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, the Smurf character Orbit wears a special pair of wrap-around sunglasses due to his eyes being light-sensitive. In the novel, Papa Smurf is also seen wearing reading glasses. Their glasses are made from quartz, a mineral that is also used for the making of crystal balls as well as other types of lenses. Brainy and Narrator's respective counterparts on Smurfette Island, Librarian and Storyteller, also wear glasses, while Orbit's counterpart Comet wears wrap-around sunglasses. Brainy's daughter Sophia constantly wears glasses, which Clumsy's son Goofy finds attractive on her. LD Stories/Expanded AU In The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, there are only a handful of characters who wear glasses, and most wear them on a need-to-wear basis. Smurfs Brainy Smurf is the most commonly seen character whose vision is tremendously hindered without his eyeglasses. Without them, he is practically blind and relies on his fellow Smurfs (Clumsy being most willing) to guide him around the Village until he gets them back. Smurfette, however, does not have prescription glasses; she primarily will wear sunglasses (AKA "shades" or "sun smurfers") when going to the beach on a sunny day with her fellow Smurfs. Moxette has a spare pair of Brainy's glasses that she wears whenever she is mocking him, which actually are not based on his prescription. They have clear lenses so she doesn't risk ruining her own eyesight over time. Grandpa Smurf wears small circular glasses to account for his poor eyesight. Likewise, Nanny Smurf wears a similar pair of glasses for the same purpose. Humans Sir Josten has an monocle for when he is studying his music notes or writing by candlelight so his vision will not worsen sooner than it should. Glovey Story In the Glovey Stories, Glovey and Smurfette wear Sunglasses while they travel in Scotland as they share the Honeymoon they should've had a long time ago. Handy and Vanity develop mirror glasses for Glovey to wear when he performs as well. Other than Brainy, Glovey wears similar glasses when reading or writing letters. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Brainy's female counterpart Athena also wears glasses, as does their son Smarty and Greedy's female counterpart Baker Smurfette. Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Eska Devereaux, a.k.a Ditzy Smurfette, has a pair of framed glasses she wears. Brainy Smurf is also one who wears glasses, only his are round. Smurfs: The Magical Blue stories In the ''Smurfs: The Magical Blue ''story series, Brainy, Grandpa and Nanny are the only Smurfs who wear glasses.Category:Open to Community Category:Accessories Category:Eye wear Category:Disguises